Thousand Years Between Us
by Dispatching Kratt
Summary: AU. Aviva lives in the 31st century and her lives changes, when she on college experiences a remarkable experience where she meets a young man trying to help her. Events then continue.
1. Prologue

A young brown-haired eighteen-year-old girl of Hispanic descent was intrigued by the environment. She was a fresh college student in the technical field and it was obvious that her working environment would be interesting.

What she studied it was important important because of what time she lived and now please forget for the time we live. She lived in the 31st century AD, in 3019.

She lived in Falcon City and, as a fresh college girl, began to live in college. She studied engineering in the fields of machinery, robotics, and perhaps even transport technology, just about any machine you could think of for the time being.

Falcon City was a futuristic, modern city that went green in architecture and construction, so we could say that the future was happy and green.

Traveling through the solar system or spending the night in an orbiting hotel was a routine at this time. The aliens too, but we won't be interested in this throughout her story. It will still be a topic that can be included in science fiction, but you will find out in a moment.

It was at this very moment that she and her classmates were on a trip with a college secretariat, a little like an adaptation course. But the trip was more about the history of the city, not about the machines of this time.

"Aviva?"

The brunette turned in surprise when she heard the voice of one boy, one of her classmates. Previously, she had given her glance to the these ancient ones here thousands of years and some decades more.

"What's going on Lucas?" she asked her classmate, Afroamerican of South Africa origins.

"No, that you seemed to be a bit bewitched, and this world seemed to stop to exist for you." he whispered, while a professor, apparently a history teacher, taught the students a long to almost "ancient" history of the university that stretched from the second half of the eighteenth century to the present.

"You two, be quiet otherwise the teacher will probably yell at us." One classmate, a blonde, joined the game.

Aviva ignored her classmates after this, and she listens to the teacher with enthusiasm about the history of the school. As far as the love affairs were concerned, she was the single and about her family, so when she was accepted and school fees started, her father took care of it. Her mother died when she was 12 of some illness for which there is no cure. Although it was the third millennium, it did not mean that people could cure everything and this was an example.

After a while exploring the historic part of the university, she decided to move away from the group for a moment and see the beautiful monument in detail.

When it looked like she joined the class team and that nobody justifies her, so she moved and mainly hitually from his classmates and headed the first corridor as in a medieval castle.

"Wow." she said, when she got to the former classroom, which was now part of the museum's original university buildings.

Aviva studied the classroom for a while, and after about 20 minutes the journey led her out to the abandoned and dilapidated building that had previously been part of the university. Theoretically, it would have collapsed a long time ago, but people had volunteered to do repairs over the decades so that this monument would not fall to the ground, as it was essentially forgotten.

Eventually she went to the ruins of an old, probably half steel and half stone fountain. It was a day, and of course the sun was shining and warming everywhere.

In this place that once surpassed the lives of students and teachers, Aviva felt mixed emotions. Both joy and sadness.

She had completely forgotten her class, her classmates, her teachers and her tour. She studied it here and out of curiosity she touched the old ruins of the old university fountain.

She began to imagine what must have looked like in this neglected, deserted old former part of the university while the students were still here. She closed her eyes and began to feel the emotions, but only. Suddenly something strange happened and Aviva felt like she was unconscious for a moment.

"Lady, are you okay?" Aviva opened her eyes, when she heard a young man's voice, which didn't belonged to the anyone of her college classmates of the male gender.

"Oh.." She took a breath as she stood by the same fountain, looking quite confused. On the same fountain sat a pretty handsome brown-haired young man dressed in green trying to bring her back to the normal world.

She began to look around a little, and when she saw university life, she little bit knew where she was. But she wasn't sure anyway.

"Miss, I'm sorry, I don't know how to call you, you look pretty confused. Need help?"

Aviva looked at him.

"And what is your name?"

The young man climbed out of the fountain and came to her, shaking her hand, saying: "Christopher, full na.e Christopher Frederick James Kratt, but call me just Chris." he looked into her eyes "What's your name?"

But at this point Aviva asked him another question. She knew she was where she was before, but..

"What's the year?" she asked, still looking into his eyes.

That young man looked like, that he is stopped.

"2019."

So, I'm in past, Aviva thought.

The brown-haired man wanted to offer her help, but at that moment he seemed to be shaking his hand with the air. In silence, he was silent with a fallen mouth.

"W-where s-she is..?" He stammered in dismay, while his older brother noticed that and came to him.

"What happened bro?"

"I swear I was just shaking hands with one very confused girl I was about to offer help." after that he stammered again "Suddenly she disappeared in the front of my eyes."

"Don't tell me you fell in love so quickly." His older brother said "It seems that whoever the girl was, only you saw her. I guess you just dreamed Chris."

"I swear I really have seen her." Young man murmured to himself as he was in a furious mood. Maybe it was the fact that the girl a bit charmed him.

"Aviva, Aviva woke up!" Aviva suddenly opened her eyes, when she heard professor's voice.

She found herself lying on the ground back in the hallway and unconscious. Classmates with shock looked at her.

"W-what happened?" Aviva muttered a little stunned

"You disappeared for six hours. We couldn't find you anywhere, even in an abandoned area of this university, suddenly you appeared here." Shocked professor explained

At that moment Aviva remembered the encounter with a brown-haired young man dressed in a green name Chris.

At that moment, she was even more faint when she realized that for some unknown reason she had traveled through time, and that the sweet young man who wanted to help her was nearly a thousand years after his death. After this thought, she just fainted before the eyes of the shocked cantor and classmates in the same place where she had mysteriously and suddenly appeared.


	2. Chapter 1

Outside, snow fell. It was Christmas and people were already preparing for the holidays they spend with their family. The buildings corresponded to the time of the 21st century and it looked a bit like a fairy tale.

There was the brown-haired young man who introduced himself as Chris, dressed in green coat and khaki pants. He looked at her with a smile. At that moment, reality stopped to be reality.

Then there was something, what a bit looked like flashbacks. He wanted to grab her hand, and the expression on his face suggested that he felt affection for her. He wanted to touch her hand, but at that moment the surroundings around him began to crumble like shards of glass, and she seemed to find him in a color tunnel comparable to the inside of a black hole. She couldn't hear what he was saying as they moved away.

Scenes followed several seconds later. She saw him holding his hand, saw him having a romantic moment with him in the woods not far from the city, saw him fighting a stranger who beat him up and then shot him on the street wall and he was lying dead leaning against a brick wall with a blood stain behind him and bloodied in a bloody bath.

Aviva woke up at that moment in her bed. She woke sweaty, confused, and for some reason, because of the dream with tears in her eyes.

It was dark in the bedroom, and the open windows showed that it was dark outside.

She wiped her eyes with wet tears and decided to look at the hologram alarm clock on the little table on the right side of the bed. She sighed when she found it was four o'clock in the morning.

She lay back down on the bed and, covered with a duvet, wondered if she should try to sleep again. She lay on her back, looking up at the steel ceiling, wondering what she had just dreamed of.

She had forgotten most of the scenes and details of the dream in a few seconds, but she hadn't forgotten one detail: a young man dressed in the green of a thousand-year-old past named Chris.

She closed her eyes thoughtfully for a moment. Two years have passed since her time travel experience. She was already a college student, an engineering engineer, and worked in one of the city's largest modern technology companies in the Falcon City.

Although she could work in the office or make a maintenance manager, she liked working with her hands and her own creativity with technical drawings. There was no problem with programming, and from time to time the robot assistants couldn't from her.

She hadn't forgotten the two-year-old experience of when she was eighteen. Now she was 20, and that she was actually traveling through time to the thousand years distant past she kept to herself. Nowadays, time travel would theoretically be possible if no one was afraid to construct a time machine because of disruption and therefore change in the past.

In her case, it was probably that due to the strong energy of the deserted place, a space-time crack had arisen and it had carried her into the past.

Because of that dream, she remembered the young man from the past. Even though he was dead in her time, it seemed to him that he was kind and friendly. Perhaps even melancholic.

Aviva get a crazy idea in that half-sleep at that moment. She would construct a time machine and meet him again if he was as old as she was now.

At that moment, realizing she would not fall asleep again, she turned on the light in her room and decided to make a note of the idea. She would normally get up to work in two hours, but after she had been led to the idea by the mad dream, she knew the rest of the morning before going to work she would not be sleep.

If it goes well, she will have a friend from the past and it will be her secret.


	3. Chapter 2

Our young engineer seemed to work with enthusiasm. Work. She could use the work to begin drawing up technical plans for the time machine to return to that kind young man from the 21st century.

Today's shift at work was like this.

Aviva also worked in her office during the break, when the rest of her work colleagues enjoyed peace. Her office was white and sunlight came through the windows from behind. Life in Falcon City has woken to life again.

"Aviva, what are you doing?" Aviva turned her view, when she heard a female voice, while sitting in her chair and working on the technical drawing on her table.

She saw one of her subordinates, Afroamerican mechanic Koki, who stopped, that she still works here.

"I'm just creating some technical drawings to the future." were the first words, which Aviva said. She was nervous and she wasn't used to lie to the people who were not only her colleagues, but her friends from work.

"Cool, just let me know if you have a problem building the thing on the drawings." Koki said and she returned to her work. Aviva sighed with relax.

When Aviva saw Koki going back to work between the machines, she thought if it was good idea to lie to one her friends. Build it himself in a short time, as he can not. It will take a great deal of knowledge of technology and especially physics to make that thing work.

Aviva spent the first two weeks designing her home workshop (she lived in the apartment, it was a rented garage of an entrepreneur who decided to make use of this garage, which was a separate room and located on the lower floor).

In the end, she but realized she couldn't do it herself, so she finally decided to tell Koki the truth.

"A time machine?" Koki repeated as she was asking Aviva if is this true.

The two young women were dressed in gray work clothes near the factory process, so this call was drowning out the noise of the machines.

"Yes, the time machine." Aviva said and she watched robotic workers and a few human mechanics who were always ready to intervene in the event of a defect "I want to see meet him again. He was kind and nice. Much better than my exs."

"But," Koki threw again her view on Aviva "Are you sure you want this man to be your friend?"

"Sure."

"After all, it is almost a thousand years after death, it is as if you fell in love with a Central European priest at his time, and he would have been killed sooner or later in a battle. He's almost one millennium dead. You know how crazy it is?" Koki did not lost her worries from the her friend's plans

"I want to meet him again. Since the experience of college was actually a time travel, I had to keep for myself. I have not forgotten about him and therefore I want to meet him again and make contact with him."

Eventually Koki had to let go of the worries, because it seemed that Aviva really wanted to meet the man again.

"Well. As a good friend, I can help you with the machine. Just be careful that your visits to the past do not twist. You know how they reacted to such cases in his time."


	4. Chapter 3

Two years had passed since the encounter with the rather confused young woman. Two years. Now he has indeed become a biologist.

Given the meeting, when he only saw her, he was considered a fool, so he kept the meeting to himself. He would have sworn he shook her hand, and yes, he might have fallen in love at that short moment with her.

Now he was coping with several breakups over the past two years. He was alone again.

"What did I do that was happening to me?" he sighed.

He worked as a scientist at the university, doing what he wanted to do, but he was depressed because of his recent break up.

At the moment he was walking around the university again, as he did two years ago. He could be in his free time in the office and deal with papers on information about that and the animal species (in the vast majority of cases as a scientist worked outside, the office fell down only when some information was found to document information about the species).

Finally, he decided to walk around the city. It was early September, the atmosphere was darker and the leaves were already falling one by one from the trees.

Chris was dressed in a black coat, khaki pants and a white T-shirt. His shoes were black.

While the wind blew on him as he marched, he decided to play music on his short walk before returning to work at the university. He pulled his MP3 from his left pocket and put on his green headphones.

The music rang in his ears. Sounds of musical instruments and voice of singer.

He forgot a moment for depression as he started to smile after a short while thanks to cheerful music.

It was a day around 13:15, but the clouds were overcast and the atmosphere was a bit grim.

His hands were in his pockets, and he wasn't looking for a while, and it returned to him.

There was an impact. In addition to brief pain in the impact, he was also a little startled, and he and the unknown fell to the ground on the sidewalk.

"Lady!?" he said, laying on the ground, that, when crashed into a young woman of about the same age "It's my fault, I'll help you right now."

He took off his headphones and got up to help the young woman get up. But when he saw her face, he seemed as have seen a ghost.

"Is it you?" he asked, when he held her hand and she looked straight into his eyes.

"You remember me?" she asked

"O-of curse. My older brother considered me crazy and I thought for a moment that you were just an idea of my sexual fantasies."

Chris paused again. He blushed a little and sweated. He was nervous, especially since he knew now that this woman was the unknown since he was in college.

"What are you doing here? When I saw you for the first time you just disappeared after a while. You literally vanished."

She squeezed his hand. Her hand was warm, warm, Chris felt the touch of her soft skin and stood for a moment like a statue.

Only after a moment did he realize that her presence was reassuring, so he tried to act as least as confused as possible.

"I wanted to meet you again. I haven't met such a nice person like you for a long time." she said

"You haven't even told me your name yet." Chris said and a confident smile began to appear on his face.

"Aviva." She said with smile and again she looked into his eyes.

"Such a beautiful name."

"Aren't you a flatterer? You hardly know me." she said and they started walking together around the city.

"I broke up recently and I feel alone. I don't know how to say it, I'm depressed." Chris sighed stopped walking for a moment.

After a few seconds he noticed, that Aviva patters his shoulder.

"It will be fine again." Aviva said and he looked again into her eyes, realizing, that he really loves her.

They sat in a chair for more people in the park, and for a moment one might think they were a couple in love.

"How long are you going to stay here? That I'd take the rest of the day off and get to more know you." he asked with kinda sad view into her eyes.

"I can't be here too long. Sometimes I'll explain. But I just want to be here with you."

Their hands still held.

"You know, I'll have to leave soon. Will you-" Aviva didn't finished her sentence, because Chris as if he was reading her thoughts he pulled out his pocket notes and pen, scratched something there, ripped the paper out and put it in her hand.

"My phone number, my mail, street, house and apartment number where I live. So that you can easily find me here again."

"Don't worry CK, I will not lost it." she said.

"I'm looking forward for your next visit of this city." Chris said with smile and he sitting turned on the site, where Aviva was. Nobody was her, she literally disappeared like during that their first meeting in college.

Chris looked confused for a moment, but then joy began to flow through his body. He saw her, touched her, heard her voice. That he didn't seem to realize when he found out that the paper he had given her was gone.

"So, next time." he said with smile, kinda confused he stood up and he again listening to music decided to return back to his work at university.

He didn't realized, that he didn't noticed she was clothed in different clothes instead of that she wore during their first short meeting in college. It were clothes from this time.


	5. Chapter 4

"Why I couldn't be longer with him!? Now I'll be like a ghost to him again." Aviva started when her "trial" journey to the past was over.

"I had to make sure there was no fault. I know you're not excited about it because you wanted to be with the man longer, but I couldn't risk it because neither you nor I know what the thing can do."

Koki sitting on a metal chair next to the dashboard of a time machine that looked a bit like a trampoline.

Aviva climbed off the machine and stood on the ground again. She decided that would wait a while before she changed into her favorite black-and-white suit, and in any case she wasn't thrilled that she wasn't there any longer. But after a few seconds, she got an idea.

"Koki, do you think we could make a pocket version of this machine together? That I would travel in time alone and return alone?" Aviva asked, but Koki was kinda concerned from all this.

Koki came over and patted her shoulder, saying, "Sometimes, sometimes. It's dangerous in itself, and that guy may would be your great-grandfather thousands of years ago."

Aviva sighed.

"Now I have to go home. It's late. So next weekend."

Koki left and Aviva was alone in her workshop. Koki was right about the negative things about time travel, but Aviva was annoyed.

"So I'll handle it myself." she said to herself

So in the next two weeks she began to leave work early to build a pocket version of the time machine as soon as possible.

It was worth it. It was worth it. There was one visit in the following week, shortly before the pocket version was completed.

So there was a second meeting between her and him, which was like this:

Chris was walking around town again. This time he felt better and almost whistled. Returning home from work, he intended to enjoy solitude exceptionally. Two weeks had passed since he met her, and he sometimes wondered if he didn't dream, if he was crazy, though he could swear he was touching her hand and talking to her. It was overcast and in addition, it was about 5 pm. Chris spent a lot of time in work. With workaholism he has tried to kill the confusion and depression of recent times.

He barely wanted to open the door of the apartment block so he could enter the hallway and walk up the stairs to his apartment, but instead something else happened.

"I was waiting for you."

Chris at that moment startled and still a little bit surprised he turned at her.

"I'm sorry, I was startled, I didn't expect you to surprise me so much Aviva." he said and he turned for a few times with kinda happy smile.

She patted him on his shoulder and he smiled, while looking into her eyes.

"It's okay, this also happened to me, due to my exs when I went to college with them."

Chris was already opening the door.

"Exs? Is it some fashion now that the boys surprise girls before they live or vice versa?"

Aviva tried to bite the fact that Chris spoke against her in old English — a thousand-year-old dialect, and some of the expressions he used to speak were not used at that time or were replaced by other newer words. Needless to say, linguistically add that some words have become historisms. For example, from historisms a car. Like in his time stagecoaches.

He opened the door and backed away with a smile: "Ladies first."

"You're letting me go?" Aviva asked kinda confused

"Of course, this right man does. What should be wrong?" Chris asked and he with her entered the hall.

"It's just that you barely know me and you treat me like there's something between us."

They walked for a while in the hallway, where there were several doors from the other apartments, and then the two young people went up the stairs.

Chris noticed that for some reason Aviva still looks a little confused, so he grabbed her hand as they climbed the stairs to make sure this was a "very familiar" environment. It seemed odd to him when she came dressed as a manager, but he didn't say it out loud. He didn't want her to think he was against her.

"You know, I know when someone like you falls into my eye. You seem to be helping me cough up on the breakup and be cheerful again. I haven't known such a woman for a long time, especially your ability to suddenly appear and then mysteriously disappear. You are the master of arrivals and departures." Chris said after he and Aviva walked up the stairs

Master of arrivals and departures? Poor boy don't know how is it really, Aviva thought.

They walked down the corridor for a while, and he led her into his apartment. He was a little nervous about the idea of ending up as a one night stand. One night with her having sex, but somehow he thought it was early, especially when she seemed to be his friend, and also when he was recovering from a recent breakup.

"So this is my apartment. I've been spending most of my time here lately. I make papers for work here, sometimes I play with a video game brother, the rest are just boring things."

As soon as they entered the apartment, he showed her the living room and the kitchen, which were in a medium-sized room.

Chris couldn't keep going when he noticed his new friend looking curiously at the radio and the CD with the music as if she hadn't seen those things in her life. This time he didn't hold.

"You've never seen a radio in your life?"

At that moment, Aviva stumbled. The radio existed in her time, but it looked completely different. Chris's radio was basically a medieval excavation comparable to the first telescopes. She had to do what she had to.

"I was born in this city, I just don't recognize it here."

"You are also from Falcon City as me? For a moment I thought you were the daughter of immigrants from Latin America."

"Yes. I will not lie, I have Spanish roots, just feel like in another world."

"Another world?"

"My dad was a mercenary and when he fought in Africa, my mom and I spent several years there, except for a few trips to my mother's native America and my father's native Spain. I just can't believe how modern things are here compared to the last time I was here."

"Well, it is saying you won't stop progress." Chris said and he came to her

She stopped looking at things and realized that she had no idea what to do with him at the moment. But Chris broke the silence.

"Do you like nature too?"

Aviva looked at him, kinda confused, because she didn't knew how to answer his question. She considered herself a technician. For a man who likes to spend time between working machines, technical drawings and metals. She never thought of that.

"Y-yes, Chris." she answered

They sat down on the couch and started talking. He began to hold her hand, knowing he was flirting with her. The moment he hoped she could fall asleep with him, he was disappointed.

She pulled herself out of his arms.

"I have to go, I will visit you soon I promise, it was a pleasant evening."

Chris sitting on the couch, covered with a blanket, dressed only in a white shirt and boxers, only shortly after she closed the door and walked out of here, he just only disappointed said.

"Don't leave. I love you."


End file.
